This invention relates to pyridine derivatives and in particular to certain 2-(1-imidazolymethyl)pyridine derivatives substituted in the pyridine ring. Such compounds are able to selectively inhibit the action of the thromboxane synthetase enzyme without significantly inhibiting the action of the prostacyclin synthetase or cyclo-oxygenase enzymes. The compounds are useful in, for example, the treatment of thrombosis, ischaemic heart disease, stroke, transient ischaemic attack, migraine and the vascular complications of diabetes.
European patent application No. 79100289.2, published Aug. 22, 1979 under No. 3,560, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,714 both disclose inhibitors of thromboxane synthetase.